the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 January 2019
23:52-19 yes that 23:52-28 fbi open up * 23:53-10 but im reasently done with goblin slayer and daily lives of highschool boys 23:53-52 Goburin Sururayer true god anime 23:54-35 true 23:54-56 the abridge version tey made him even more a psycopath XD 23:55-29 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 23:55-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-39 Now if you don't mind, I have a sim to play. 23:55-52 Not the Syde kind. :P 23:56-21 i wont allow it jack 23:57-18 goblins we must kill the goblins 23:57-38 i dont care about the demon king i just want to kill all the goblins 00:00-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:01-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:01-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:01-11 JN a Wehraboo 00:01-26 What omg 00:01-55 south you are a weebo to 00:02-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:07-41 Hmph. 00:08-47 TKF, check Quotev. 00:08-56 I left that long ago. :) 00:09-59 Sure, and Charlotte Bronte wrote Prideand Prejudice. 00:10-36 OMG KORRA has 2278 followers on Quotev 00:10-42 Omg 00:11-10 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:12-01 korra is populai nani 00:13-34 What am I supposed to look at, Chase? 00:17-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:17-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-05 My activity. 00:18-11 See all the emojis? 00:19-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:20-13 TrGm is probably her SA 00:24-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:25-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:25-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:25-35 o/ 00:25-44 Are any of you guys potential How to Train Your Dragon fans, by chance? 00:25-46 \o 00:26-00 I read the first book a long time ago. 00:26-12 I mean franchise wise. 00:26-31 Like, the movies. 00:26-53 Never seen them. 00:26-56 Just some previews. 00:27-04 Alright. 00:27-28 I watched the first one yearss ago. 00:29-07 Chase, can you link what you wanted me to look at? 00:29-54 https://www.quotev.com/Jessebeantv/activity/438357334 00:30-07 Activity has either been deleted or you do not have permission to view it 00:31-19 I guess becausem you unfollowed me? 00:31-31 OMG refresh the feed gay guy 00:32-09 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Convention/Fundamental_issues_-_forum_games/voting Hmph. 00:32-10 Ah, a dude named Aye Aye. 00:32-59 Or is it TG? (think) 00:33-25 okay i'm disabling this shit now 00:33-31 bGood. 00:33-33 bDo it now. 00:33-42 bbigLike right now. 00:33-52 omg TG no. 00:34-02 ok ok jeez 00:34-30 how do i disabled a quotev account 00:35-54 nm found it 00:36-39 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:775591#6 00:36-39 I like how ESB:Crew randomly hijacked this thread. 00:39-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:39-23 o/ 00:39-47 Welcome. 00:43-28 Hey Annabeth do you care to be added to a group PM? 00:43-31 Or you'd rather not be? 00:43-54 Sure. 00:43-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:45-02 I remember when me and Annabeth were always the last two people to leave chat at chat events. 00:46-49 Later, supper. 00:49-10 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:49-18 Hmph. 00:49-19 \o 00:50-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:55-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-10 Accident hit the power button on my laptop. -_- 00:56-14 :C 00:56-27 :C 00:56-27 Welp. 00:58-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:01-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:01-36 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:01-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:01-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:01-49 Hmph. 01:01-53 I have returned 01:04-41 Sure you have. 01:07-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:07-49 brb 01:08-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:09-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:12-31 well gtg now o/ 01:12-38 see ya lats in the abyse 01:12-42 bye \o 01:12-50 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:13-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:13-20 Well 01:13-24 I need halo 01:13-31 *H A L P* 01:13-39 Heckin autocorrect 01:14-09 * help 01:19-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:19-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:19-56 Back. 01:21-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:31-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:32-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:32-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:32-35 Guys I'm gonna leave. 01:32-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:35-33 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:35-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:36-01 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:36-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:40-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:40-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-03 Guys I'm gonna leave................ 01:45-05 ;( 01:45-19 kk 01:45-25 Finally heading out after all these years............ 01:45-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:46-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:46-39 How do I write a gud feminist character? 01:46-43 I'm gonna leave too...... 01:47-08 I have sum of her basic traits down, I just need to know what to add to those and how to execute it 01:47-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-25 Same as you would any oda one. 01:47-30 JUst think of the context and write. 01:47-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:48-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:49-18 Oh, alright then 01:49-36 I don want to make her flawless, but I also don want to make her too offensive 01:49-57 I want Darylyn to feel like a real human 01:50-31 Not just a complete character or a pile of clean, crisp, corporate cliche that ends up being nothing but style over substance 01:51-57 Simply write the character. 01:52-08 Ain't too hard to make somethin' that comes out as a standard archetype. 01:53-54 I know 01:53-58 Lemme see 01:54-11 I do have a trait that is inspired by me own mum 01:55-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:55-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:56-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:56-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:57-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:57-47 Someone talk 01:57-53 Lets talk about the RP 01:58-00 Or perhaps Genesis. 01:58-09 Let's do something. 01:58-24 Simply write out the whole plot of Genesis. 01:58-25 Welcome. 01:58-57 14:49:57 Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy: I want Darylyn to feel like a real human 01:58-57 I almost read that as Daryurian, lol. 01:59-19 I misread that as Dayurian for a moment. 01:59-22 This could've been saved... 02:00-02 We need a WTP reply, MoH. 02:00-16 Ah. 02:00-29 Korra-san play with me 02:00-57 I presume this was taken from the Farsuiy DM 02:01-07 No, check RP chat. 02:01-56 I am well aware of its origins. 02:03-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-01 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-30 Shoo >:C 02:05-43 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 02:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-59 >:3!!! 02:06-12 >:3!!!!!! 02:06-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:07-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:08-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:08-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:08-53 >:3 02:09-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:09-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:09-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-50 I'm bacc 02:10-00 Lemme see 02:10-21 I shall take your advice Ferry 02:10-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:11-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-45 \o 02:11-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-56 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:11-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-03 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:22-14 You guys still having that group PM? 02:22-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-20 we can reopen it for you 02:25-32 http://prntscr.com/m79wo2 this is sad tbh 02:25-43 Look at the time shamps 02:25-46 Those are the most recent 02:25-47 oof 02:26-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:26-17 hi WTP 02:26-33 /me evil laugh 02:26-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:27-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:27-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:27-27 If yall wanna get added to https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Friends you better sign my guestbook! 02:27-49 !!! 02:27-53 !!! 02:30-06 I am KEEPING this icon 02:30-14 now I can be like the rest of yall with anime icons 02:30-18 (chuckle) 02:30-26 Ok you see the names on that list? 02:30-37 http://prntscr.com/m79y53 heres all the people I'm still friends with from that time 02:31-03 night tdl \o 02:31-32 I am sorry for your loss 02:31-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:31-54 o/ 02:32-10 night night night NIGHT! 02:32-10 ---Spongebob 02:32-11 Ok you see the names on that list? 02:32-13 Which list? 02:32-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:32-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:32-31 I'm bi 02:32-32 My friends i just saved it you will have to look at the history 02:32-33 romantic. 02:32-44 Um 02:32-45 What 02:32-48 Also 02:32-49 Huh. 02:32-51 Yes, I am. 02:33-00 What's Loyg's full username 02:33-05 Loygansono55. 02:33-07 Explain, Dippy. 02:33-10 Biromantic what does that mean?! 02:33-19 OK. I have romantic interests in men and women. 02:33-24 Obv. 02:33-24 He's asexual, 02:33-26 Mostly women but still, I can have them with men. 02:33-26 Uh 02:33-28 Yeah, that. 02:33-49 Biromantic what does that mean?! 02:34-03 Um 02:34-05 My family doesn't know yet. I'm not worried about them knowing but it's not that big of a deallol. 02:34-17 Just what happened here 02:34-24 Since when? you've always prided yourself on being heterosexual 02:34-29 Prided? 02:34-35 He was NEVER heterosexual. 02:34-38 When did I ever do that? 02:34-38 Pretty much. 02:34-42 He was always asexual. 02:34-43 >Dippy enters and randomly says "I am biromantic" 02:34-44 I prided on being asexual. 02:34-45 gold 02:35-01 You also were on being straight 02:35-05 Just what happened 02:35-10 He was never straight! 02:35-20 Hetrosexual is merely a SJW name for straight people 02:35-24 I don't know. I guess I sort of had romantic feelings towards guys too. 02:35-30 Ah 02:35-39 I wonda if there are any Hetrophobics myself 02:35-42 So I'm a biro ace (a pen). 02:35-50 Good discussion. 02:35-57 Biroace is a name now 02:36-08 What is the discussion 02:36-55 What have I done. 02:37-10 Literally nothing. 02:37-43 Dippy just entered randomly stating "I'm biromantic" 02:37-44 lmfao 02:37-51 I feel like shit. (rofl) 02:37-59 Why? 02:38-06 Sick! 02:38-31 I'm sick too... 02:38-33 >is sick 02:38-33 >doesn't say is sick until someone says "Visit MoH irl" 02:38-43 ...of all of you! 02:38-49 Me too 02:38-50 Sure you are. 02:38-55 I ma sick of myself the most 02:39-08 imma* 02:39-54 Look, 02:40-00 Lets all leave FANDOM, 02:40-06 Get more friends irl, 02:40-12 * Fandom 02:40-16 get some jobs, 02:40-22 * 02:40-28 And then think about getting car insurance 02:40-38 with that car insurance we can get cars insured 02:40-51 and then with that we can all visit each other irl at McDonalds 02:41-41 This all needs to happen immediately and not a SECOND sooner 02:43-24 Sure. 02:47-04 Germany told its allies to not get US in war 02:47-13 Japan immediately bombs pear harbor 02:47-16 yeh japan u drunk bruh 02:47-26 Germany declares war even though they really didn't have to. 02:47-35 Even more dubious ^ 02:47-43 Japan was not yet involved with the European conflict. 02:48-07 Declaring war on the US when you're still fighting the USSR is doubly stupid. 02:48-24 One of those two alone is hard to beat, never mind both of them. 02:50-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:50-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:51-24 Sure they did. 02:51-43 Japan was just following orders, fighting the true enemy, 02:51-46 the Bolsheviks 02:52-09 They didn't go to war with them until August 1945, AFTER Germany surrendered. 02:52-22 In fact, they even had a non-aggression pact with the USSR while Germany was fighting it. 02:52-55 Probably revenge for Germany backstabbing Japan by having a non-aggression pact with the USSR. They had an agreement to remain completely hostile to communist nations and Germany broke that agreement for Poland. 02:53-25 And helped the USSR steal land too. 02:53-44 Poland never got that land back and it's now modern-day Belarus. 02:54-30 Jack Hmph. 02:54-44 Belarus doesn't exist 02:54-47 I'm sorry 02:55-05 Because I annexed Belarus 02:55-22 After pressures I will resign from my post. 02:55-30 Pressures = one PM. 02:56-02 Oh fck you 02:56-05 :o 02:56-40 What post! 02:56-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-19 Not resigning anymore. :P 02:59-34 PM everyone 03:01-45 No . . . 03:03-22 Fk u Jackie! >:3 03:03-32 Ouch. 03:03-58 How rude. 03:04-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:05-21 I'm bacc 03:05-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:08-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-36 \o 03:09-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:10-05 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 03:10-13 Wow 03:10-22 Haven't been back in a while 03:10-55 I don't even recognise you, lol. 03:11-02 Remember you, I mean. 03:11-02 Lmao 03:11-15 its fine 03:11-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:11-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:12-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:12-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:12-27 I remember you. 03:12-46 Yay 03:12-49 Thats good 03:13-11 Say, what happened to waffle, austin, and pika 03:13-15 Hey, Jorra, seems shit might be coming down at some point with the vote. :P 03:13-20 ik them irl 03:14-09 Didn't you know them irl? 03:14-18 id 03:14-21 i do 03:14-23 The ESB vote, Jack? 03:14-26 Yes. 03:14-27 i still do 03:14-30 That's the one. 03:14-32 Then wouldn't you know? 03:14-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:14-44 we havent spoken about demons light in a while 03:14-54 ever since i got mega big boi banned 03:14-57 Demons are lights. 03:14-59 *aren't 03:15-04 Shouldn't we be asking you that? they all stopped coming some time ago. 03:15-07 Who? 03:15-18 oh 03:15-20 They stopped coming because their school blocked the site. 03:15-27 Who tf is Mega big boi 03:15-30 Oppressive school. 03:15-36 i meant i got banned 03:15-46 Then again Wikia was blocked when I was at school. 03:27-26 Oh. 03:28-24 Wait, Jorra is a mirror? 03:28-39 Idiot 03:28-43 :o 03:28-48 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:28-49 Damn! 03:16-19 03:16-21 rip 03:16-24 on acciddent 03:16-28 Hey, no blanks. 03:16-30 Oh, sorry. 03:16-39 my fault 03:16-44 *banks 03:16-46 you're fine 03:16-48 Banks cheat you out. 03:16-54 ?? 03:17-02 There, now it doesn't look like a warning. :P 03:17-31 the amount of the same gifs i see is gonna make me unstable 03:17-59 Someone else talk then. 03:18-30 Rip 03:18-31 Sad. 03:18-42 A a ron 03:18-52 (popcornparrot) 03:18-53 Who is Aaron? 03:19-00 its a meme 03:19-05 well not a meme 03:19-07 more of a joke 03:19-12 from a video 03:19-19 So a meme? 03:19-42 we could have a very long ddiscussion about what the difference is between a joke and a meme 03:19-51 Oh I know the difference. 03:20-06 A joke is actually funny. 03:20-10 lmao 03:20-15 accurate 03:20-19 I was just assuming that the joke was made outside of the video content as well thus becoming a meme. 03:20-31 a meme is a thing that exists 03:20-34 Wtf, MoH! 03:20-45 for ex. Big Chungus is a meme 03:20-51 Memes aren't funny. 03:20-58 Mess, you got it wrong. Only the far-right and Jorra make bad memes. 03:21-00 they honestly arent 03:21-14 memes are trends 03:21-17 jokes are jokes 03:21-28 Jokes are serious, man. 03:21-31 ye 03:21-39 jokes are no laughing matter 03:21-43 just like my graes 03:21-46 grades 03:21-53 And yet people laugh when I make jokes. 03:21-59 its fake 03:22-04 How insensitive! 03:22-10 they do it to make you better 03:22-11 They aren't even funny. 03:22-21 they want to make you more stable 03:22-24 so they laugh 03:22-38 Heh, yeah, I already lost all sense of stability. 03:22-42 same 03:22-46 quite a while ago 03:22-49 �� 03:23-04 Memes are cringe and weird and so not funny 03:23-11 While jokes actually make you laugh 03:23-11 whenever korra types i get scaredd 03:23-12 Yeah, no shit. Staring at a wall of Dippy's gif over and over truly is something else. 03:23-15 I'm cringe and weird. 03:23-21 its true 03:23-29 his gifs make me go insane 03:23-37 >gifs 03:23-37 This is only one gif. 03:23-43 especially when there is many of the same gif 03:23-44 It's just there repeatedly. 03:23-49 exactly 03:24-10 In other words... 03:24-13 Fear me! 03:24-14 aka 03:24-17 nah 03:24-23 i got my own stuff 03:24-30 i couldd slap a gif of big chungus 03:24-42 that would be fnaf 7 03:24-48 My gif is better 03:24-53 its a cat 03:24-55 That's nice. 03:25-01 ight 03:25-09 imma go ddo some stuff 03:25-11 see yall 03:25-11 And a cute cat. 03:25-16 ^^^ 03:25-19 He gets it 03:25-31 And a dancing cat! 03:25-38 ��Bye 03:25-38 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 03:25-38 Bye. 03:25-43 My Discord gif icon is the best. 03:25-53 Wrong. 03:25-55 It's complete shit. 03:28-50 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:28-52 Damn! 03:28-55 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 03:28-56 Dippy is just getting attacked over and voer. 03:28-57 ~ Ninja5Bot has joined the chat ~ 03:28-58 *over 03:29-01 I'm outta here. 03:29-05 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 03:29-25 I am! 03:29-50 Fuck you Jack I'm no longer your ally against Korra! 03:30-02 You were the one attacking me. 03:30-07 The Heavenist Empire is turning its attack on you!! 03:30-21 No I was defending you and you were being an idiot! 03:30-33 OK. See you at the war. I'm gaming. 03:31-39 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:31-40 Because too late and check Steam what I'm playing. 03:32-09 He is probs playing DDLC 03:32-25 I finished that game last year. 03:32-35 This one I actually paid money for. 03:32-49 And I get to kill in this one too. >:D 03:33-21 I'll probably go to a strategy game soon and continue being Russia to crush the Ottomans. 03:33-28 I want a free killing game 03:33-37 Wtf is a free killing game 03:33-49 A game that is free in which we can kill all we want. >:D 03:33-50 A free game where you can kill in itr 03:33-54 It* 03:34-13 You got a lot of satisfaction when you kill enemies. 03:34-35 I only slept for 6 hours last night. 03:36-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:37-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:44-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:48-07 o/ 03:48-37 I know some shooter games have free demos 03:49-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:49-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:49-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:49-56 Referring to what Mess said 03:50-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:51-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:51-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:52-16 Which? 03:52-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:52-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:53-18 Well Mafia II and Mafia III have free demos 03:53-22 Hitman 2016 also does 03:53-35 I'm pretty sure there's other ones easily found 03:54-04 Welcome, Qstlijku. 03:54-27 Like free 2D games or other online games with killing 03:54-34 Pretty sure there's a ton of those around 03:55-02 Been readin' about Madeleine McCann 03:55-08 Anyone else ever heard of that person? 03:55-40 Somewhat, yeah. 03:55-59 I had no clue who that was before today :P 03:56-18 Been missing for, like 11 years. 03:57-01 Was mentioned in a story about Jayme Closs 03:57-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:58-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:58-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:59-13 I still remember that one time I saw someone drive the wrong way down a long stretch of a state highway 03:59-31 Rip. 03:59-32 I saw them drive down the entrance ramp the wrong way then proceed down the access road 03:59-46 Must have also taken the exit ramp and the access road on the other side the wrong way 03:59-49 Good, good. 03:59-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:00-01 It was maybe 5 or 6 years ago at least 04:00-24 Not too far from there I saw two cars crash at an intersection 04:00-33 Maybe no more than a year before or after that 04:00-43 Tf brought this memory up then if it was about 6 years ago 04:01-07 lol 04:01-17 Reading this reminded me of it, idk why 04:01-20 She also said she had seen a small brown rental car speeding toward the apartment, driving the wrong way down a one-way street. 04:01-32 Ah. 04:02-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:03-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:03-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:03-36 Am I doorspamming? 04:03-42 (blobcatangry) 04:04-08 Nah. 04:04-21 Hmph. 04:04-26 Did I leave and rejoin at all? 04:04-31 Just did. 04:04-52 Ah ok 04:04-56 Well I'm heading out now 04:04-57 \o 04:04-59 \o 04:05-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:19-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:22-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:22-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:23-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:23-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:27-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:27-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:28-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:28-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:29-29 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:32-41 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiidk%27yaas (therp) 04:34-06 Sure 04:34-54 Sure. 04:44-00 heh 04:44-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:44-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:44-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:45-23 https://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/Template:USERNAME https://messenger-deception.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Username where did i mess up 04:46-41 What is messed up? 04:46-53 Everything 04:46-58 Its not showing the username like its suppose to